


7:13pm

by Eiprej



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oops, max gets a lil high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 7:00 in the afternoon when Chloe convinces Max to take a hit, and it’s 7:13pm when the burnt out joint lies untouched on the ashtray.<br/>[ In which Max is way too close and Chloe doesn't really know what to do about it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:13pm

It’s 7:00 in the afternoon when Chloe convinces Max to take a hit, and it’s 7:13pm when the burnt out joint lies untouched on the ashtray.

“Max, yo, Mad Max, you okay?” Chloe – remarkably, for the punk at least – sounds honestly concerned, her hand on Max’s back as the girl’s leg jerks up and down. Max sucks in a shaky breath and then releases a giddy laugh, leaning into Chloe’s touch. Chloe raises a brow at her and smiles a little. “Shit, man. You’re hella high.” _  
_

“I’m good, Chloe! I’m feeling great. Perfect.” Max grabs Chloe’s arm and forces it around her shoulders, much to the amusement of the punk, who laughs short and easy at the gesture. She yanks Max super close and ruffles her hair with her other hand and Max giggles, squirming in her grip.

“Chloe! Come on.”

“No, no way. This is some choice material! You laugh like a fuckin’ dork when you’re high.” Chloe grins and then sucks in a breath when Max nuzzles up to her, whoa. The smaller hipster is burying her head against Chloe’s neck and humming softly.

“Man, uh, Max… you’re a cuddler too.” Chloe says softly, and she’s not really sure whether or not it’s the high that’s making her head all fuzzy and her skin tingly, but she is sure as hell going to blame it on that instead of anything else. Max’s lips curl up against her neck and Chloe shivers and jumps, laughing nervously. “Whoa, okay–”

“Chhlloeeee.” Max drawls out softly and giggles gently again, wrapping her arm around Chloe’s waist. It slithers around slowly and Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up again and she smiles; though now it’s not really full of confidence, just this awkward kind of flustered mess.

“Damn, all up on me. I kinda wish you were usually like this.” She jokes lightly, except it’s not  _really_ a joke, no. The way her skin flushes whenever Max’s fingers glide against her skin always leaves her craving a little more. It’s a dangerous thought; this is her best friend, not… whatever else Chloe wants her to be.

Max nuzzles her nose against Chloe’s neck and grips at the back of her shirt, breathing softly. The heat of her breath against her neck causes chills to run down her back, abrupt and distracting. “Shut up,” She says, but it’s with this amused note to it, and she hums very gently. “I love you, Chloe.”

Chloe chokes on her own spit. “What?”

It’s silent, and with a smidgen of irritation and disappointment, Chloe realizes that Max has literally dozed off on top of her. 

.. at the very least, holding a gently snoring Max in the quiet of her sunlight illuminated room gives her enough time to catch what she thinks is the idiocy of her racing heart. 


End file.
